kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Meng Wu and Chu Zi
"Meng Wu and Chu Zi" is the second of two side story oneshots written by Hara Yasuhisa before he began the official story for Kingdom. It is about Meng Wu/Mou Bu and his childhood friend Chu Zi and how they grew up together. A one shot situated in ancient China, around the Spring and Autumn period. The two childhood friends meet on the battlefield, reminiscing their past before the final battle. Plot During a battle against Chu, Mou Bu faced the last king of Chu, Chu Zi, Conflicted due to their friendship, He loudly ask him why he betrayed Qin and joined Chu, which led the story years back. Many years ago, Mou Bu went on challenging anyone who can beat his strength, until a boy accepts it and beats him before taking the money. He later met the boy on his own home. He was initially shocked when he learnt that the boy is one of Chu's princes and was given as hostage to Qin. Later, the Qin hostage in Chu was adopted by one of the Chu princesses and Chu Zi is abandoned. In despair, Chu Zi later tried to commit suicide, until Mou Bu went on to rescue him and told him that if Chu abandoned him, then they will make names on Qin. Mou Aki suggests that both of them became friends. Years later, both of them got their wishes, Mou Bu became a Great General, while Chu Zi went on to become Qin's Prime Minister and a stern tactician. The latter gives suggestions and advices to Ei Sei. Then one day, he was commanded by the King to formulate a strategy against Chu, which he accepted. But he cannot formulate any as his blood ties subconsciously prevent him. A week later, he snapped and tries to find Mou Bu but is alone since Mou Bu left on a military campaign. Forlorn and in despair, Chu Zi resigns and left Qin with Mou Bu horrified at the news. But he returned in his home, he initially lived there with a simple life as a farmer. However, when Qin invades and captures the king, the few surviving Chu soldiers find him and forcefully beg him to take the crown and lead them. Then returns to the modern day, he told the answer. He has achieved fame across China as Qin's greatest Prime Minister and is now about to die as the last ruler of Chu. Having seen his best friend one last time, he has no major regrets. Mou Bu urges him to returns to Qin, reinstated as Minister and with his sins forgiven as the Qin King promised. But he answered that he will rather die as a proud royal of Chu than live on as a coward in Mo Bou's eyes. Before the parley ends, Chu Zi laments that his only regret was not talking to Mou Bu and drinking in the past, to which Mou Bu agrees. With tears on his eyes, Bu went on charging towards the Chu Zi's position as the latter gives the Chu survivors the order to charge against the encircling Qin army. The story ends with an epitaph that Chu was conquered and that Chu Zi was killed in combat. The scene flashes back on the time where a younger Mou Aki called both of them to massage her while calling them her brothers. Trivia * The author calls this short story a spoiler for what's yet to come in the Kingdom manga. * Link: http://mangafox.me/manga/kingdom/v37/c398.5/1.html * Mou Bu has an elder sister here. * Ei Sei was shown in here, as a middle aged man. Category:Side Stories